(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pens with changeful penholders and, more particularly, to pens with penholders having decoration rings that can be turned around to create different combinations of colors, shapes and patterns on the surface of the decoration rings.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A ball pen, steel ball pen, automatic pen, marker, or color pen generally available in the market has its fixed style either in the construction, the appearance or the form of the penholder. The pen just looks dull and lacks variations. Therefore a pen cannot be identified easily among other pens of various users unless the individual user has particularly marked with a symbol or a sticker on the pen. However, it is impossible to change the appearance or to create personal style on the conventional pen.
This inventor filed a U.S. patent application titled with “Pen with Variable Penholder Styles” with application Ser. No. 10/671,627 on Sep. 29, 2003; wherein, it provided multiple decoration rings abutted to one another around the penholder and limited respectively at the front and the tail of the penholder to change the appearance of the penholder by turning those decoration rings as desired. However, a proper tightness is required for those decoration rings when abutted to one another to allow relative turning while staying flushed against one another; meanwhile a tolerance must be provided to avoid sliding of the decoration rings.